1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind technology and more particularly, to a blind body actuator for a non-cord window blind assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial window blinds can be classified into corded window blinds and cordless window blinds. The corded window blind uses a pull cord for pulling by a user to adjust the slats between an extended status and a received status, while the cordless window blind uses manual power to upward push or downward pull the bottom rail, so that the blind body can be extended out or received.
It is known that Taiwan patent No. 263877 and patent No. 322458 describe improved actuator designs for lifting the blind body of a window blind. However, the abovementioned designs cannot only effectively reduce the structural complexity, but also unable to provide the blind body with optimal transmission effects.